Hell of a Time
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: Take a drunken CEO and pissed of Tomb Robber and what do you get? BakuraKaiba, hints at RyouYugi and YamiKaiba MM
1. Hell of a Time

A/N: I'm not sure if I've really returned to the land of writing YGO fanfiction, but...in the meantime here's a nice little bit of fun for you all!

* * *

**_Hell of a Time_**

By: MercilessTantalus

* * *

"This is...the last time I come here..." Seto Kaiba growled, throwing down a wad of bills, "so why don't you take advantage of the fact I am the richest customer you'll ever have, and make it worth my while to spend my money on your shitty drinks?"

This statement was directed at the bartender who didn't seem offended in the least. Not after he saw the amount of money the man in front of him had thrown at him. "Yes sir!" he exclaimed instead and gave the person the hardest drink they had.

_Knew it..._Kaiba thought as he griped the drink in his hand. _Age doesn't matter when you have enough money... _And just now the CEO didn't care how much money he blew as long as he didn't have to think about an annoyance by the name of Yami Yugi. _What a whore... _he scowled to himself in his pain, throwing back the drink, and setting it back down, already feeling lightheaded.

"Nother..." he muttered to the bartender, apparently named 'Earl'. "And keep them coming" he advised, planning on getting drunk as hell and hopefully hitting something painful, sending him into obliteration on the way home.

* * *

_Yeah, well...I really don't see how what you and Yugi are doing is really the fuck my problem..._Yami Bakura scowled, speaking to his hikari through their link.

_But, Yami...It was just a misunderstanding! See...Kaiba saw uh...he saw Yugi and I and thought it was Yami and I..._

_As proud of you as I may be..._Bakura smirked, as he was in control of their body at the moment, as he walked all the dives of Domino, _I still really don't see how that is my problem._

_Because, Yami..._Ryou Bakura pleaded with him _If Yugi and I don't fix this, Yami isn't going to let us...uh...have any more fun, and then we'll have to sneak around and do it...and...and I swear I'll tell them that you're back! You know they think I've gotten rid of you._

Scowling, Bakura had to admit that made it his problem. "Whatever, Ryou..." he said, this time speaking out loud. "Just make sure that next time you and Yugi are having sex you lock the fucking door!"

_Yami..._Ryou complained as an old man they had just walked by leered at Bakura, causing the Tomb Robber to flip him off. _Just...find Kaiba and send him back, okay_

"Yeah, yeah..." Bakura muttered, digging his hands deep in his jacket, and glaring at everything as Ryou closed their link and disappeared back into his own room.

"You could have a fucking dog do this, but oh no...It just _had_ to be me..." Bakura continued to glare. He knew the only reason he had to do it was because Ryou volunteered, but the boy was too much of a wuss to check out all the bars and dives the CEO must have gone to so as not to be recognized by anyone important. "Fucking little baby..." he muttered as he threw open the door to the fifth bar he had been to that night.

And low and behold a dark, familiar figure sat hunched over at the bar, drowning his woes. _Bingo..._Bakura thought to himself and made his way over.

Opening his mouth to yell at the person before him, he suddenly closed it again, an unholy gleam coming into his eyes. He suddenly had a much better idea. _I think...I should make them worry for a while...Yeah...right. And maybe I can get a bit of fun at the same time. Couldn't hurt. Well, couldn't hurt me anyway, they don't even know I exist._

Sliding smoothly into the bar seat next to Kaiba, Bakura glared at the bartender, "Give me whatever the hell you gave him. Looks good." He ordered him, thrusting his thumb in Kaiba's direction. When the man behind the bar only raised a brow at him, his look darkened, "I got the money, you fucker, so give me what I want."

This statement seemed to draw the CEO out of his haze. Turning in his seat he gave Bakura a drunken glare that was never the less filled with fury. Trying to stand, Kaiba opened his mouth to speak, "You-"

"Yes, it's me." Bakura agreed and leaned forward, catching Kaiba before he could fall. "Easy there, buddy..." he muttered, his hand slipping into Kaiba's jacket. _Nice..._he thought to himself, relieving the other man of his wallet and easily slipping it into his own pocket.

"My friend here's had one too many. I'll see him home." Bakura told the bartender, grabbing his own drink and downing it before turning to deal with Seto Kaiba.

"You...you fucking-"

"Not yet, but soon..." he smirked, heaving Kaiba over his shoulder and stumbling out the door.

Even in though his mind was hazed by far too much drink, Kaiba still managed to kick his foot out and trip the Tomb Robber just as he was turning the corner. The action caused him to fall, and so both Kaiba and Bakura were in the dirt.

The blue-eyed boy tried to get to his feet, but Bakura was much faster and easily slammed him against the wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled at him, pushing him hard enough to knock the wind out of the drunken man.

Opening his mouth to explain, only a burble escaped him before a spew of what he had drank over the last hour came back up and out his mouth, landing all over the dark alley and splashing onto the albino.

"You fucking BITCH!" Bakura jumped back from Kaiba and then immediately threw him against the wall again, his eyes burning with rage. "No fucking way! You are NOT getting out of this one so easily, and I think I more than deserve a reward."

Without further explanation, Bakura held him against the wall and fumbled in his pockets. "Ahhh...got it. Fuck, my hikari is so fucking weird..." he muttered to himself as he found a package of mints in his, or rather Ryou's pockets. He stuffed one into the drunken boys mouth, causing him to cough, but it went down.

"Wha...what...the hell d'you think you're doin?" Kaiba managed, gasping for breath, the alley spinning, but his mouth now minty fresh.

"Taking my fucking reward." Bakura smirked. "A fuck. You, to be precise." And with that said, he pinned Kaiba against the alley wall and slammed their mouths roughly together, shoving his tongue into the CEO's mouth and licking and sucking, tasting the other boy.

Pulling back, Bakura bit harshly on Kaiba's lips, causing him to cry out, and when they separated, blood spouted out of the wound and trailed tantalizingly down Seto's mouth. "No fucking way...I'm not gonna..." Kaiba blinked, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Oh for once in your life, recognize something good, and enjoy it." Bakura ordered him before attacking his mouth again, sucking on the blood, drinking it and biting at the wound, drawing more and making the drunken man hiss.

Meanwhile, his hands were busy sliding over Kaiba's body, relieving him swiftly of his pants and boxers. Bakura watched with a kind of satisfaction as they dropped to the dirty ground, stepping on them. Backing away, the Robber then worked on taking off his own clothes.

Kaiba's mind tried to keep up with the actions. All he knew now was the warmth, pain and pleasure were gone. Blinking blearily, he looked up and saw only a half naked albino. He didn't even care who it was. "You..." he muttered before throwing his body against the other boy's, wanting that heat back. And it was his own lips that attacked this time, plunging deep into the surprised mouth.

It took a moment for Bakura to realize that Kaiba was kissing him. But he immediately shoved him back again. "Ehh...okay, consensual then. Whatever. But I'm not taking anything from you, got it?" And as though to prove his point he threw Kaiba back again, his arms under the other boys, and lifted him into the air. "You couldn't do this as you are anyway...bitch..." he smirked.

_Damn...he really IS a bitch..._Bakura thought with pleasure as Kaiba said nothing back but wrapped his slender legs around Bakura's powerful body. _Shit...I might have to take him again...And not just to piss of the Pharaoh. Though that's always a plus..._

Moving one hand down, he rubbed against the hard body hanging onto his for a moment, enjoying the heat created by his actions. Biting harshly on Kaiba's neck he caused the taller boy to throw his head back in pleasure and pain. _Right. Now._ He thought, brushing against Seto's very unprepared entrance.

Not caring about the other boy's comfort, Bakura shoved his hips harshly forward. Wisely, he shoved their mouths together and swallowed Seto's scream of pain from being entered so roughly. As he did so, stars exploded in his mind. _Fucking...hell...been to fucking long..._

Hotly, their bodies moved against each other. Or rather, Bakura moved them together and Kaiba just held on for dear life. Clinging to the Tomb Robber and biting back whenever his flesh was close enough to do so. His own excitement rose in between them, and Bakura was kind enough to shove them together harsher, enjoying the hiss his lover emitted.

"Fucking...Shit!" Bakura growled out shoving harder to make up for the easier passage due to blood which trickled down his own legs.

A cry of pain and pleasure erupted from Kaiba and his eyes flew wide open, "Shit!" he screamed out as he was pushed to his limit, cumming hard, splattering against Bakura's chest. Hard enough to faint just as the Robber's peak followed his.

Panting, Bakura moaned in pleasure. "Fuck, that was-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realized what had happened. "Fucking hell, you...bitch!" he yelled, dropping the unconscious CEO on the ground and glaring at him. "Oh fuck...you did not just..." he sputtered in rage.

Bending down, he grabbed the boy by the hair, "You just wait...You'll fucking pay for that one, pretty boy..." Bakura promised him, already planning the next time he would get into the CEO's pants and fuck his gorgeous ass. _Again..._

* * *

A/N: Cheers.


	2. Kidnapped

A/N: I wasn't actually going to update this, but...shrugs Here we are, nonetheless. Thank you to _Envy's slave girl_. I intend to. And to _MistressKC_. I'm glad you did. To _Natsumi_. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. And finally to _Jodine 16_. Good, as it was supposed to be.

_**Hell of a Time**_

Chapter Two: Kidnapped

By: MercilessTantalus

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_

* * *

_

Here's an idea...how about next time you go to get drunk, you make sure to take a body guard with you... Kaiba thought to himself irritably as he sat in the complete dark, unable to see or hear anything at all. _It was inevitable that I would get kidnapped. I just have that type of perfucked luck recently..._

Kaiba thought to himself irritably as he sat in the complete dark, unable to see or hear anything at all. 

The CEO could barely remember anything about what had transpired when he had been out. _It was rather obvious that I had sex with someone, but...No...It couldn't have been Ryou. It just...no, that was my own mind fucking with me... _he told himself firmly. _After all..._ he thought bitterly, _he was too busy fucking Yami..._

Sighing heavily to himself, Kaiba reasoned that now was not the time to think about his shitty love life. _I should really try to form some sort of plan…To make whoever the hell took me pay. And IF the person who took me is the same as the one who fucked me, then I will make it clear that there is no way in hell I wanted that, and…it won't happen again…_ he thought firmly. Though well aware that he was in no position to bargain, Kaiba was hoping that the kidnapper would just want money, and nothing else from him.

_The least he could have done was show up and make a deal with me…I do have a Company to run, I just can't sit around here all day, waiting for him to show…_ Tugging on the chains that tied him to the chair, Kaiba shook his head.

It seemed that is just what the bound CEO would have to do.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Seto?"

That was the first thing said to Yami Bakura as he walked into the Kame Game shop in the early hours of the morning. He shrugged his shoulders to the former Pharaoh, "No clue." He lied.

"Fuck!" Yami punched the wall angrily, ignoring the pain that shot through his arm at the action.

A worried Yuugi appeared next to him in shadow form, biting his lower lip nervously. "Yami…We didn't mean to, we just…" A tinge of red appeared on his cheeks, "I thought he locked the door…" he explained softly.

Allowing his own hikari to appear, Bakura folded his arms, leaning against the wall. Normally he would not hang out with their little group, but he wanted to know what they would do to try and find Kaiba. _Try indeed…no one's gonna find him where I put him…_ he thought with a smirk.

"We really are sorry…" Ryou said softly, standing near his love, both looking very upset.

"Yeah, well, that's not going to bring him back, is it!" Yami snapped at them, growling lowly. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "I know you didn't mean to, but…fuck! Why the hell do I have to have the most…jealous…pigheaded…fucking gorgeous bastard of a boyfriend…Dammit…I just know he's going to do something stupid…" Yami leaned his head against the wall he had just punched. Worry entered his voice as he said, "I just…want to make sure he's okay…I have to…explain to him…"

Bakura couldn't stop himself from snorting at Yami's words, earning him a glare from everyone else in the room. "Did it even occur to you that maybe he just doesn't want you anymore, Yami?"

Eyes narrowed, Yami snapped, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe he's seen Yuugi at work on my hikari, and that was enough to send him running for the hills. Don't ya think that's a bit odd for him? Normally he would hit you or yell at you or…something. But no…he just turned around and left…" Smirking, he continued, "Maybe he saw Yuugi's body and realized that he didn't want that. Maybe he found someone with a good sized dick to give him what he really needs."

Another hole in the wall right where Bakura had been standing a moment ago appeared, created by Yami's fist.

"I'm so sorry!" Ryou exclaimed, aghast. He had forced his Yami to return to the ring as soon as the words had left his mouth, and the thief had gone willingly. Looking to his boyfriend, Ryou shook his head, "You both know that's not true…Yuugi…especially not…I mean, there's no way you are at all…Er…that is…" he stumbled over his words, blushing. Even though the two had had sex, it was still rather embarrassing.

"It's alright…" Yuugi said, smiling weakly. Inwardly, he couldn't help but wonder why Bakura had said that. _Maybe…he's jealous_ his eyes widened. _Oh…Kami-sama! He wants Ryou!_

Yuugi was interrupted from his thoughts by a crushing hug from Yami. "He's a fucking bastard, that's all…I don't know why you ever let him out, Ryou…" Yami growled. "I know…I KNOW Kaiba's not like that…he's not that…shallow…" Though Yami was not as convinced as his words sounded.

Folding his arms, Ryou shook his head. "I am sorry, but…He's really a good guy. I can't explain how I know it, but I do! He's just…pissy because some drunk threw up on him while he was looking for Kaiba…something he did for US…" he said pointedly.

Yuugi's heart was fluttering nervously, unsure if his love really would say no to Bakura…Or if the Yami would even give him the choice. But, the small boy chose to be optimistic, ever thinking the best of people. "Right. That's it, I'm sure…"

Nodding, Ryou threw a slightly nervous look at Yami before saying, "Well…er…I gotta get home now. And, Yami…I'm sure that Kaiba'll be at work in the morning, so you could just go there to talk to him…Don't worry, I'm sure everything'll be alright." He smiled sweetly at the darker version of his boyfriend until he was given a slight smile in return.

"Yes, you're right I'm sure. I'm just being paranoid…" Yami sighed before disappearing into his own Sennen item, giving Yuugi reign over their body once again.

Throwing his arms around Ryou, Yuugi gave him a tight hug. "See you tomorrow, Ryou. I…love you."

"Love you too…" Ryou said, hugging him back. Pulling away, he nodded. "Right, I'm going to walk, but…er…I'll let my Yami do that, so…I'm going to go now so I can let him out. Night." He kissed Yuugi's cheek before walking out the door.

Yuugi watched him go sadly. _On the cheek…_

* * *

Once they were out on the street, Bakura took control again, smirking. He closed the link with his Hikari, as he was told. _Easier to let the fool think I'm doing it to protect him or some shit…I can't believe he really thinks I'm a sweet good guy…_ Bakura snorted to himself at the very idea as he strode to where he had stored one Seto Kaiba.

* * *

The first sign that Kaiba had that he was no longer alone was the fact he could smell a different smell. Heavy and spicy, the brown-haired boy thought that it would have been a very arousing smell had he not known that this was his kidnapper. He made some growling noises from behind the duct tape, wishing to tell the person to let him the fuck go.

"You are either wishing to kill me, or very happy to see me…" Bakura smirked, amused at the noises his captive was making. _It's actually very sexy…_ he realized. _Almost similar to the noises he made as I fucked him…I'll have to pay closer attention this time…_

More noise greeted his words and he laughed lowly. "Nothing wrong with letting you talk, is there? After all, I'm going to need that mouth free for some of our later…activities…"

Walking closer to Kaiba, Bakura took a moment to appreciate the job he had done to him. The proud CEO was bound to a chair and his feet were tied to the legs, arms to arm rests, both with the best chains money could buy. Still fully clothed, he also had tape over his mouth and three blindfolds over his eyes. Bakura couldn't care less if Kaiba saw who he was, he just thought it would be more fun to fuck him and then let him know later who had brought him so much pleasure.

Smirking, Bakura ripped the tape off his mouth in a fast, sharp motion.

"AGH! You fucking-"

Whatever it was that Kaiba was going to say was cut off by Bakura's lips, pressing harshly against the CEO's. Letting out a low moan, Bakura bit the lips harshly as he pulled back away again.

"Fucking…Yes, what a good idea…" Bakura smirked, licking the other boy's lips as blood began to drip from them, relishing the shivers he could feel running up and down his captive's body.

* * *

Sitting alone, Yami tried his best to think logically, but…when Seto Kaiba was involved, it always seemed all logic left him. He couldn't even begin to explain why, exactly, but he had a horrible feeling that Seto was not well. That whatever he had done when he left had had more severe ramifications for the CEO than he had thought.

_Whatever it is, I cannot just sit here any longer and do nothing…_ he thought, growling to himself. _I don't trust Bakura any further than I can throw him…No, fuck…I bet he didn't even bother to look for Kaiba…_

Moving out of his puzzle, in shadow form, he watched Yuugi sleep for a moment before easing him into an unconscious state, much like he did when he first started to take over when the boy was in too deep.

_I don't care what the fucking asshole says…I'm looking for Kaiba, and there is no one in this world or in the Shadow Realm who will stand in my way… _Yami thought to himself as he strode out, power radiating off him in waves.

* * *

A/N: More cheers. And review if you want an update.


	3. Just the Beginning

A/N: Look, I actually can update...sometimes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

**Hell of a Time**

**By: MercilessTantalus**

**Chapter Three: Just the Beginning**

* * *

After spending several pleasurable moments ravishing the CEO's mouth, Bakura pulled his mouth away, licking his own lips lightly, enjoying the addictive taste of Seto Kaiba's blood.

Watching in amusement as the other gasped for breath, Bakura walked to the other side of the room where a table was, holding some of his favorite toys. _Only a few tonight, I think...After all, I don't want to waste all the fun while he doesn't even know who I am..._

While Bakura was choosing what toys he wished to use, Kaiba gasped for breath, his body shaking. "What...the fuck...do you think you're doing?" he managed to get out. His head was still pounding in the after-effects of drinking far more alcohol than he should have the other night and his body was stiff and aching from sitting in the same position for hours, not to mention an extremely unpleasant pain was shooting up his behind. The last thing he needed was some crazed fucker playing out some kind of porn scene with him.

"Oh, don't worry, Seto-dear..." Tomb raider stated mockingly, walking back over to the other duelist, "I know exactly what I am doing and I'm sure you'll enjoy every bit of it." Lowering his tone, almost seductively, the white haired thief ran his hand over Kaiba's crotch, shamelessly groping him. "After all...I know you enjoyed last night, so why shouldn't you like this just as much?"

Fear crashed over Kaiba but his lifted his chin and scowled at the unknown kidnapper. "I may be here now, but if you don't let me the fuck go now, I will find out who you are and I will make you pay." _Not that I won't at this point even if he does let me go...And who IS this fucker? His voice...sounds so familiar, and yet...not..._

Chuckling, Bakura shook his head, "Thanks for the offer, but I really had considered that before, and I think I'll keep with my original plan. But, enough talking." Walking back over to the table, Bakura picked up a belt. But this was no ordinary belt as it had tiny spikes decorating it, just long enough to break skin, but not long enough to do serious damage with one hit.

Heading back over to the bound man, Bakura snapped the belt straight. "I know you can't see me, Seto Kaiba, but I bet you can trust that I mean what I say. And I'm saying if you do not obey me here and now, to my liking, then I will not hesitate to bring your brother into the picture. I doubt very much that he'd like to get his brains fu-"

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole, there is no fucking way you're going to touch Mokuba." Kaiba hissed, his own fear completely forgotten.

"I'm not?" Bakura asked with amusement. "And who is gonna stop me? You? If you hadn't noticed, you're a little helpless yourself."

Dropping his head down, Kaiba grit his teeth. "No. I will stop you. I will do whatever you want as long as you don't TOUCH my brother and he knows about none of this."

Snapping the belt as he thought it over, Bakura nodded, "Alright, that'll work for me, but you better know I'm expecting more than just now. More than just once. I want you, here, every night, for two months. Got it?"

Feeling his anger flare, Kaiba lifted his head again. "Yeah, sure, sounds great to me. Only one thing, I don't know where the fuck 'here' is."

Flicking the belt, Bakura snapped it harshly against the CEO's face, causing Kaiba to pull back in pain, shocked, specks of blood leaking from his face. Leaning forward, Bakura grabbed his face and grit his teeth. "You never question me. You will go to that bar at exactly midnight. I, or someone associated with me will get you, blindfold you, and take you here." Bringing his lips down, he sucked Kaiba's blood, biting the wound to cause it to bleed a bit more and then pulled back. "You never question me, ever."

Feeling hated tears spring in his eyes from the pain, Kaiba was briefly thankful for the blindfold and gave a sharp nod, willing the pain to go away. _But this is just the beginning..._

"So glad you agree...But the blindfold...stays on until I say so. If you take it off, I will just have to rip out your eyes. It would be a shame to do it, but I've done it before and I'm not above doing it again. Not even to your pretty blues." Bakura spoke, unlocking the chains and releasing the CEO for a moment. "This'll make things far more interesting for me, now stand up."

Stiff, Kaiba, for once, did as he was told without arguing, drawing up from the chair and hiss as the ache in his body throbbed even more painfully.

Resting the belt on the arm of the chair for a moment, Bakura worked quickly to take of the CEO's clothing. Once they were off, Bakura dropped them onto the chair where the other man had previously been sitting and slipped out of his own clothing, letting out a sigh as he released his aching arousal.

Kaiba meanwhile stood completely still, making not one sound. Internally he was running over his options. _This fucker got to me, yes I was drunk and lower on my defenses...But might he have been able to anyway, somehow? Mokuba's safety...is not worth the risk. But I will not just take this abuse from this asshole. I will find a way, but as for now...The door is likely locked and I would have no way out...No...my best option is just to endure...I can do this..._

He narrowed his eyes as he strengthened his own resolve. _This is nothing I haven't been through before, for Mokuba, and I can go through it again, for him. So long as his innocence is not ruined...so long as he never knows about this or anything else...I can and will endure anything and everything for him._

"On your knees, now." Bakura growled, interrupting Kaiba's thoughts and impatient as he ran a hand up himself, awakening his need to its full length.

Forcing back the words he so longed to say, Kaiba did his best to detach himself from this situation, and ignore all the memories and surfaced in his mind as he slowly lowered himself to his knees where he knew he would be level with his kidnapper's groin.

Grabbing a fistful of the other man's hair, Bakura tugged, "Open your mouth, bitch." Smirking to himself as the once proud and confident man did just as asked. Bakura did not wait another moment to force himself deep inside Kaiba's mouth and down his throat, letting out a low moan at the pleasure.

Yes, this was only the beginning.

* * *

Wandering around the streets had brought Yami nothing. No information, and no clue as to where his boyfriend could possibly be. _I don't understand..._ Yami thought to himself as he walked slowly back to his hikari's home. _Where would he have gone? I checked all the bars...I checked his home and called, twice, but I do not want to worry Mokuba, so I could not leave a message...Maybe...maybe he did not bother to check the phone and is really safe, in bed_

Though for a reason that he still could not really explain, Yami sincerely doubted that.

More than anything he was currently wishing he had just followed Kaiba right out the door and not let him storm away at all. _Why didn't I go? We could be together now...he would understand...he would be with me, where he belongs...If ONLY I had just followed him then..._

It was not just the fact that he was sick with worry about Kaiba, and he wanted to make the other understand that he was not having sex with Bakura...his just MISSED him. His body ached for his love, whom he had not spent much time away from since they had first gotten involved. True, they had yet to have sex, but that was not everything.

He just wanted to be with him. To hold him as his strong love fought away his nightmares of his past. To laugh and to argue with him. To just...watch the way his face light up in amusement while he told Yami about something or other that Yami had not known about, being a former spirit and all.

_I have it bad..._ he realized as he walked into Yuugi's grandfather's home and trudged up the stairs to his light's room. _I am helplessly in love with Seto Kaiba...I just have to get him back...And I will. As soon as Yuugi wakes and it is a decent hour, we will both pay a visit to the Kaiba mansion and find out just where he has been, and make him understand..._

With these thoughts as only slight comfort, Yami gave up control of the body, locking himself away in his soul room until his light awoke and they could really find the answers they needed.

* * *

It was four hours later that Kaiba was shoved out of a black, unlicensed van. He knew this because the first thing he did when he regained his footing was the rip his blindfolds off. Eyes burning as they took his the rising sun, he glared heatedly at the retreating vehicle.

Tearing his gaze away from the road it took Kaiba a moment to realize the van had dropped him off in front of his own home. Letting out a heavy breath, he forced his sore body to walk up the steps and he took out his key from his wrinkled pants, shoving it irritably into the lock and opening the door.

As soon as he entered, his eyes found the clock and he let out a sigh of relief to see that it was only just six am. _Mokuba should still be in bed...Fuck, I'll just take a shower and then...start the day..._ Even as he thought it, he knew that his exhausted body would not make it that far without collapsing.

Through force of will and that alone, he managed it up the stairs and into his room before collapsing on his bed, just managing to kick the door shut behind him. A dark and dreamless sleep overtook him quickly before he even had a chance to clean the dried blood from his body or to even change his clothes.

* * *

A/N: If any one wishes to see more happen than I showed in this chapter, add it in your review. And then, if you tell me to, check Adultfanfic for the entire, unedited version. Also, if you wish for a reply to a review, be sure to sign in first, or else I am not allowed to respond to your comments. Thank you.


	4. Forgiveness

A/N: Updated-ness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

**Hell of a Time**

**By: MercilessTantalus**

**Chapter Four: Forgiveness**

* * *

A sharp knock broke the silence that previously reigned in the room.

Letting out a groan, Kaiba rolled over onto his back. Without opening his eyes or sitting up, he managed to mumble, "What...is it?"

"Sir..." a timid sounding voice addressed him through the door. "Master Mokuba has already left for his friend's house for the day, and I have been waiting for you...I just came up here to see if you still wished a ride to work."

Barely suppressing a groan, Kaiba forced himself to sit up, and glanced, bleary-eyed at the clock on his bedside table. _Fuck...it's already 8:30...shit...so much for making up for my time away...Still...better that no one knows..._ Clearing his throat, Kaiba replied "I have decided to complete my work at home today. You are dismissed for the day."

"Oh...yes, Sir." His driver smiled a little, glad to have the Sunday off, as he turned and headed back down the hall.

Lying back on his back, Kaiba bit his bruised lip lightly, hissing in pain. _Fuck...what part of me doesn't fucking hurt...Shit, fucking asshole..._

Kaiba only allowed himself a moment of relaxing before he sat up again and forced himself to his feet. _I do have work to do today...I have to focus on my responsibilities._ Walking stiffly to the bathroom, Kaiba stripped off his ripped, wrinkled and dirty clothing, allowing it to fall in a pile on the ground. Stepping out of it, he turned on the shower, hissing when the cold water hit his sore body.

As he picked up his soap and gently cleaned himself, he shook his head. _And the asshole really thinks I'm going to go back to take more of the abuse? The only reason he managed to get to me was because I was too fucking drunk to know up from down..._ The CEO scowled to himself as he remembered his own weakness. _There is no way he can reach me here, and I am not going back to him..._

Once he was finished showering, Kaiba wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out. Still ignoring the sharp pain traveling up his body from his ass, Kaiba bent and picked up his clothing before continuing on to his room. Throwing the clothing down by the hamper, he made a mental note to burn them before he turned on his computer and then slowly got dressed, fully ready to focus his tired mind on his company.

* * *

_"Yuugi...I wanted to tell you that I really do appreciate what you're doing for me...I know that you have your own life to run...your own friends to see, and I'm really glad that you could take the time to come see Seto and make sure he is okay..."_ Yami told his light through their link as the pair headed to the Kaiba estate, a long walk, but the former Pharaoh did not mind. At all.

_"Yami, you know I could never let you worry so much, and I care about Kaiba-kun too...I hope he's okay..."_

_"I suppose we'll see..."_ Yami replied to his partner who retreated back into the puzzle hanging around Yami's neck as the former Pharaoh started up the drive to Kaiba's home.

"Yuugi! Wait up!" A voice sounded behind him, causing Yami to turn. He blinked when he saw Ryou Bakura hurrying up the walk behind him.

"Ryou...what are you doing here?"

Blinking and then smiling a little, Ryou replied, "Oh, Yami...Well, you see, I still feel really badly for everything that has happened...And I just wanted to apologize. I was thinking...if I am here as well maybe I could help you convince Kaiba that there is nothing between you and I..."

Smiling faintly at the good intentions of the other boy, Yami gave a slight nod, "I appreciate that, but it might be best if I saw him alone first...you know, us showing up together might not be so tactful...just let me talk to him first..." As he spoke, he continued to walk, giving a slight wave to the familiar guard as he did so.

"Oh...right...good point..." Ryou replied as they reached the door and Yami rang the bell.

The door was opened by an older woman, clearly a servant, one whom Yami recognized and he gave her a slight nod of thanks as she admitted him. "Shall I tell Master Kaiba you are here?" she asked.

"He's here then?" Yami asked hopefully, his heart pounding.

"Yes, he chose to remain home to work today."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yami smiled at her and shook his head. "No, that is fine, I shall go see him myself, thank you."

Giving a slight bow, the woman excused herself, and Yami turned to his companion. "I will tell you if I need your help." He told the other boy shortly before heading up the stairs, making a bee-line for the CEO's room, eager to see him and to explain it all to him.

* * *

As soon as Yami disappeared up the stairs, Yami Bakura dropped his act and shook his head. _They are all such fools...preaching about friendship when they do not even recognize when I take over for Ryou..._

Looking around the mansion, Bakura let out a low whistle. _Nice. I'll have to come back here the next time I'm low on cash...But as of now, it might look suspicious if I shove that statue in my pocket..._ The thief smirked to himself and shook his head.

The real reason he had come was not at all because he gave a shit about Yami and Seto's relationship, which he, of course, did not. He just wanted to see how his pretty little victim was holding up after their activities the previous night. _And, of course, to get to know his place so I will be able to recognize it if I have to come back here at night to steal something...that's always a plus..._

After wandering around the room for a while, Bakura chose to head over to wherever Kaiba's room was, to see how the former Pharaoh liked what he did to his boyfriend...

* * *

The sudden knock on his bedroom door startled Kaiba and he looked up from his computer, which he was working on, frowning over at the door. The servants knew better than to try and disturb him and it was too early for Mokuba to be home from his friend's house..."What do you want?" he snapped.

"Forgive me, Seto, I had to see you..." Yami replied as he opened the door, letting out an audible sigh of relief upon actually seeing his boyfriend.

Tensing, Kaiba scowled at the other, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Seto, you have to hear me out, I-"

"No, you know what? Save it. I don't care what you're doing here, just get the fuck out." The pain in his head seemed to double as he glared sharply at the other.

Frowning, Yami stepped forward, "Seto, you have to understand! That was not me! It was Yuugi, and I...Seto!" Yami exclaimed. As he moved forward he had gotten a good look at his boyfriend's face and he did not like the injuries he saw. "Seto, what happened to you?"

Standing so that he could move away from Yami, Kaiba continued to glare at him. "Not that it's any of your fucking business, but I got into a fight when I was drunk the other night." The CEO lied through his teeth. "Now get the fuck out of here. I am in NO mood to listen to your shit."

"No. Seto, you are not listening to me!" Yami exclaimed, still concerned about the obvious injuries all over his love's face. "Don't you understand! Fuck, Seto, I was so worried about you. We looked everywhere for you!" Concern now flooded the Pharaoh's voice as he determinedly took the pale boy's hand and held it in his own. "I didn't know what could have happened to you..."

Still glaring at the shorter of the two, Seto wanted to take his hand away, but he just couldn't bring himself to tear it away from the other boy. "I don't want to hear your excuses..." Kaiba replied, though his voice noticeably weaker than it had been.

"Please...Seto...you have to believe me." Yami's eyes pleaded with him. "I would never lie to you...I could never lie to you, and I would never want another. Don't you see..." Allowing himself a slight smile, "you are the only one for me, my Dragon..."

Sighing, Kaiba shook his head. _That...is...true. I can be blinded by anger...Then...is this all just in my mind? Did I really just go and get drunk and raped for no fucking reason? Perfect...absolutely brilliant..._ Letting out a heavy sigh, Kaiba cursed as he felt himself give it. "It's...okay, whatever...forget it..." he mumbled, biting his lip as his boyfriend embraced him.

_Shit, I can't believe I gave in so easily..._ He sighed to himself as Yami continued to hug him and then bent him back and kissed him deeply. Kissing back, Kaiba soon lifted a hand and pushed the other way. "I forgive you...but I really have work to do...we'll hang out later..."

Letting out a sigh, Yami regardless nodding, knowing he was lucky enough as it is to just be on good terms with the other. "Tonight...will you come over, my koi?"

Sighing, Kaiba shrugged and nodded at the same time. "Fine. Expect me at 8. Now, go."

Giving his love one last quick kiss, Yami let him be, heading back out, altogether more cheerful, though slight surprised and confused when he did not see Bakura on the way out. _I guess he saw Seto forgave me and left... _Yami shrugged, oddly unconcerned with it now that he had his love back.

_I can't wait for tonight..._

* * *

Already heading back down the walkway, Bakura glared at the ground. _'Oh, my love! You are the only one for me, my love! Please, allow me into your heart again, where we can frolic in the sunshine, roll down hills and make love in the setting sun!'_

He sneered, mentally mocking Yami's persuasion of Kaiba. _Holy shit, I can't believe Seto puts up with that shit. He should be glad someone knows how to treat him to what he really wants and needs..._ The snowy-haired Yami had left after that display, too disgusted to continue to watch.

His mind already jumping ahead to that night, he grinned to himself, whistling, suddenly in a good mood again. _Oh, the things I have planned for you tonight, my little Seto-bitch..._

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be better, I promise.


	5. Young Love

Note: Huh...Even though I originally planned on updating this days ago, this is actually STILL a pretty fast update...for me, anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Hell of a Time**

**By: MercilessTantalus**

**Chapter Five: Young Love**

* * *

Many cups of coffee, tablets of Advil, sent e-mails and studied business figures later, the proud CEO of KaibaCorp decided that 7:32 was late enough for him to get ready for his date.

_Date...right..._ Kaiba snorted to himself as he stood from his desk, wincing at the pain the act caused. _Yami and I never doing anything anyway...I really don't see what the point is at all... _he thought pessimistically to himself as he slipped out of his more comfortable clothing.

Honestly, the pair had not been a couple very long, and they had not spent much more time together than usual. Kaiba knew he felt stirrings of lust for the other boy, but he was just so...dramatic. It was always 'saving the world' this, and 'the doom of mankind' that...he assumed that Yami was not that way on a day-to-day basis, but he had yet to see if he was right or not.

_Regardless of what we do..._ the CEO thought to himself as he put on a black, long sleeved shirt and black pants, donning his white trench coat. _I just want it to be an easy and relaxing night so I can come home and just sleep like yesterday never happened._

* * *

_Right, okay...right...I think I have everything I need..._ Yami thought to himself as he paced Yuugi's grandfather's home.

He had relinquished control of their body back to Yuugi as soon as he had left the Kaiba estate, retreating to his soul room to plan for his evening with Seto. And, aside from that, if he was going to be in control of their body all night, then the least he could do was to let his hikari have it during the day.

So, whilst Yuugi visited his friends, played video games and pigged out on pizza all afternoon, Yami stayed locked away in his soul room, dedicating himself to thinking up everything to make the evening absolutely perfect for his boyfriend. Hours before the date, he took control of their body once again, bidding his light goodnight, as he went to his soul room so Yami could get to work.

After a short talk with Mokuba, and the use of several of Kaiba's employees...all the work was done and he knew that he was as ready as he was going to be. _I'm so glad Seto forgave me...now I have to prove to him it wasn't a mistake...I just want to show him how much I love him..._

No sooner had he thought this, then there was a knock at the door, signifying the arrival of said boyfriend.

Letting out a breath and shrugging his shoulders a little to shake off his nerves, Yami walked to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway. "You're early, Seto." Yami allowed himself a smirk as his gaze traveled the length of Kaiba's body, enjoying the view. _Tonight also might be a good time for us to...consummate...our love... _he grinned mentally at the thought.

"I know." Kaiba nodded, and then after waiting for a slight pause, still standing the doorway, he crossed his arms. "Well...are you going to invite me in then?"

"Huh?" Yami blinked for a moment, shaking himself out of his less than clean thoughts. "Oh, yes, wait! I mean, no, no..."

Lifting a brow, "No?"

"Yeah, no..." Yami's smile returned as he stepped out of the shop and home into the night, standing next to his tall companion, shutting the door behind him. "We're going to go out somewhere else tonight."

Seto Kaiba was actually not heartless enough to look down into the smiling face of his eager boyfriend and tell him to go to hell with his plan to go out, he just felt like sitting somewhere nice and quiet...maybe watch a movie...and then just...sleep.

But, no. If Yami actually had not been cheating on him with Bakura, as he knew now he must not have been, then it really was just his own fault that he was exhausted, and he could not blame Yami for wanting to see him. So here he was, and he would just have to go along with Yami's plans, whatever they may be.

Uncrossing his arms he allowed a slight sigh before nodding, "All right then, where are we going?"

Beaming, Yami slid his hand into Seto's, taking it and squeezing it lovingly. "You'll see...you'll see."

Frowning, Kaiba pulled his hand back, "What do you mean I'll 'see'?"

Retaking his hand with a slight frown, Yami sighed, "Just what I said. Trust me, Seto..."

Scowling Kaiba looked away, allowing his hand to remain there. _Whatever. I guess it's too dark for anyone to see anyway._ Though he wasn't willing to admit it out loud, he felt badly about overreacting and knew that he should at least try to trust Yami. And...even though he wouldn't admit it to even himself...his hand being held...it felt nice.

The pair walked together down the darkened street, Yami leading the way, and Kaiba following submissively behind him, repressing a yawn. _I have to admit..._ he thought to himself, _with all the Advil I took...and in the darkness...this is not so bad...And it is kind of Yami to have set this all up..._

He looked down at where their hands were intertwined and he had to smile. It felt so good just to allow someone else to take control of the situation. Someone else to decide where they were going and what they would do. Someone...who did not want to hurt him.

Sensing the eyes of the taller man on him, Yami looked up at him and smiled when Seto blushed lightly at being caught at looked away. _Ra, he is so perfect. I just hope that he likes everything I did for him...It may be a bit too much...but I just want to show himhow much I...love him..._ "Here, Seto...stop..." Yami spoke softly before he, himself stopped, the other man just beside him. "Do you like it?"

"Like...what?" Seto asked, looking around. He saw immediately what he was supposed to see and his eyes widened slightly.

They were standing in front of the entrance to the park, and the whole gate had been decorated with gently twinkling blue lights. Flower petals graced the path on the ground, trailing off into the dark, though Seto could see a gazebo not too far away, also covered in lights. A single table with two chairs as well as several covered dishes on trays nearby were under the small roof. A single red rose lay in the vase on the table.

"Yami..." Seto started before stopping and looking away, his eyes filling with a strangewetness. _What the fuck? No, it's just the lack of sleep and the drugs..._ he told himself firmly. Clearing his throat he said, "Roses and lights, Yami? Are you trying to romance me like a girl?" he snorted as the two walked along the path to the gazebo.

Yami, who had seen the look in Seto's eye, knew better than to take him seriously and only smiled, "Not at all...I just think everyone deserves to be spoiled sometimes, don't you?"

As such, when the two reached the table, Yami squeezed Seto's hand before separating himself from him, and pulling out his chair for him. "That's not necessary." The taller duelist replied with a faint blush as he took his seat.

Yami only smiled, knowing better than to comment.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, the pair had finished their food and were heading back down the path. "Yami...I have to ask...how did you set all this up, anyway?" Seto asked and he allowed himself a faint smile, looking at the lights.

Heart singing with happiness, and just a little wine, Yami let out a low laugh. "It was not hard...I merely had a talk with your younger brother, who told your hired help to do whatever I told them too...after that, it wasn't too difficult...and, I had been saving my part of the money Yuugi's grandfather gives to him..."

This caused Kaiba to stop short and stare at the other boy. "You...you are seriously telling me that you not only did all the work for this, but you also paid for it?"

"Yes, of course. It was my treat, after all, why should you have to pay?" Yami blinked at him, not understanding why Kaiba would think he wouldn't pay for it.

"Oh...right...of course..." Kaiba finally forced out, walking again. _He's so...different from everyone else. He really does just want me to be happy...No. I will not allow myself to be swayed so easily by nice actions. They could all be for shit when he gets what he wants from me._ Kaiba reminded himself as he allowed Yami to take his hand once again. _But...still...Yami hasnever been like that..._

Having the strong impression he was doing all the right things to win the taller boy over again, Yami smiled more. "The night is young, Seto...and I know Mokuba is still off at his friend's house...what say you come over for a movie?" _That sounded innocent enough, didn't it?_

Frowning ever so slight, Kaiba shook his head. "I have to get up early tomorrow, Yami, and so does Yuugi. You know he has class..." he pointed out. In all honesty...Kaiba's sanity was only left hanging on by a thread. True, it had been a romantic evening, and Yami had proven to be good to him... _But I just can't stand to be held and to be touched...let alone have sex again after...after...last night..._

Thinking of the other night, Kaiba's heart pounded as he glanced down at his watch. _It's eleven...That asshole is going to know that I won't show soon...Mokuba is safe, but...what if..._ Unwanted fear pierced through the CEO's heart and he felt himself come to a standstill again, his heart pounding.

"Seto...Seto what is it?" Yami's voiced his concern, frowning and standing in front of his boy friend, looking up into his eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to stay, we can do it another time, we-"

"No!" Kaiba suddenly exclaimed loudly, squeezing Yami's hand tightly. His knees felt weak, suddenly, "No...Yami...I want...I want to watch the movie with you..." he finished, clearing his throat, hating the obvious fear in it.

_There is something going on here...there is something that Seto is not telling me..._ Yami frowned to himself. But it was clear now was not a good time to push the other boy. "Okay...we can watch the movie and then you can go, all right? We don't have to do anything...else." _Damn..._ But Yami shoved aside his disappointment, putting his boyfriend's sudden need in front of his own lust.

"Thank...thank you, Yami, I appreciate that..." Seto said weakly as the walked the rest of the way home. He just had a strong feeling he didn't want to be alone when midnight rolled around.

* * *

Hours later and one viewing of 'The Two Towers', the extended version, as it was the longest movie Yuugi owned, Seto Kaiba opened the door to his home, letting out a tired yawn as he did so.

_Maybe I should have just stayed at Yami's...It is already almost three am now anyway..._ he thought to himself as he dragged his weary body up the many flights of stairs to his bedroom. _But...no, I have to work early tomorrow...Shit, I have that meeting at eight..._ Finally making it to his room, he opened the door, _I will just have to sleep a few hours then..._

Kaiba's hand, which was on the door to shut it, was suddenly grabbed and wrenched behind his back. The person behind him pushed him into the door and he let out a grunt as his stomach was pushed against the knob. "Who the fuck-" was all he managed to get out before fabric was shoved in front of his face, blocking his ability to speak.

The person behind him, growled lowly, "I do not appreciate being ignored, Seto Kaiba...and you will be taught not to do it again."

_Fucking bastard..._ Kaiba thought as he kicked out behind him, trying to hit the person pinning him. _How dare he..._

Easily leaning away from the wildly swinging feet, Bakura glared and slammed the CEO's head against the door with his spare hand. "We had an agreement. You broke it. Now you will pay."

Those were the last words Kaiba heard before he passed out due to the chloroform on the gag over his mouth.

Smirking in satisfaction as he felt the other man's body go limp, Bakura brought him up towards him and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring how Seto's head banged painfully against the wall. _So it was a good thing I knew his home...Yes, now he will pay._ He thought to himself with a smirk, throwing Kaiba down on his bed.

_He will be out for a while. Plenty of time for me to get everything ready._

* * *

A/N: Good times. 


End file.
